Father Love
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Boss Johns had never thought to fall in love again, least of all with someone like Riddick. It seems the Johns family has just gotten that much stranger. *The Brothers Johns series: Part 5, Version A* Explicit. Riddick/Boss & Johns/Brian (sibling incest)


**A/N: Well, being that I couldn't quite decide what pairing I wanted for Part 5 and all my readers were just as divided, I decided on doing two versions. So, here we have version A, the Riddick/Boss route. Look for the alternate ending to the series to come- hopefully- soon. I just have to get Billy to play nice… A very hard task indeed- stubborn brat. :P Also, get down on your knees and praise MsWriter for making me finish this series, lol, I'm sure she'll keep pushing until the Riddick/Brian/Billy version has seen it to posting as well. In any case, I hope you enjoy this version!**

* * *

All Boss could think as he laid there in bed was, _This was not part of the plan… _

_Once his boys had been released from the hospital, it had been all he could do not to drag them back home so he could watch over them. As it was, he relented when they made it very clear they just wanted to have their vacation. So instead he went to tracking Riddick._

_At least that had been the plan. Until he and his crew found the system they were in was just a cesspool, jumps everywhere you looked. They had a half dozen bounties shoved into the skiff before they could bat an eye. Hauling them in turned into a series of "Johns, good, we're glad you're here," with subsequent jobs attached._

_So it wasn't until six months later that he finally got around to getting on Riddick's tail again. He tracked him to a bombed out mess of a planet, and he had to stop himself from drawing his gun on just about every bastard that moved. His prey certainly had chosen a fine place to lay low alright._

_He made Dahl and the others stay back with the ship, and then Boss did exactly what he'd yelled at his boys for doing- he left all his gear behind save for a pistol, which wouldn't be out of place, and a few hidden blades. He had an ear bud transmitter back to the team just in case, but he was hoping to sweep in, snag Riddick, and get out without alerting the locals._

_That plan was a bit better in theory than in practice. _

_He was walking through a narrow alley, ignoring the locals that were watching him closely. He may have been dressed ruggedly and looked grizzled but he still didn't blend as much as he would have liked. Looking into the door of yet another bar, he could feel the movement behind him and reacted accordingly._

_The guy who had been making to grab him got the palm of Boss' hand slammed into his nose. The telltale snapping of bones was heard and the guy stumbled back. His friends charged in, the first receiving a boot in his chest, the next a fist to his face, and the last a knee in the gut._

_Apparently broken nose guy wasn't done and tried to throw a punch. Boss caught the man's fist, twisting his arm to a painful position before chopping at the guy's neck with the side of his hand, putting him on the ground. A few more punches later, as well as a kick to one punk's knee, had them scampering off._

_Boss was breathing heavier, but there was a smirk on his face. "Gettin' too old for this shit," he remarked._

_As he turned to look once more into the bar, he ran into a solid body. Taking a step back, he inhaled sharply when he realized he'd literally just run into none other than Riddick. A hand snagged his wrist, keeping him from backing up more. The convict tilted his head, sniffing near the crook of his neck._

"_You smell like them," he rumbled cryptically. "The father…" Boss realized the "them" must have been referring to Billy and Brian. Not that the merc had time to reply. Riddick was looking around the area. "Ain't safe for you here," he said. "Come on."_

_Boss furrowed his brows, not understanding why the likes of Riddick would care about his safety. Though he ended up following the man anyway. It wasn't until they were in an oddly quiet area of ramshackled housing that Riddick turned to him, scanning him from head to toe. "Well, guess I know where they got their looks from."_

_That caught Boss off-guard and he stared at the convict in disbelief. Riddick didn't seem to notice as he began circling around him, taking more of his form in. It was all Boss could do not to squirm under the scrutiny. When he was in front of him again, Riddick pulled his goggles up, shined eyes piercing into him. "Beautiful," he purred out, barely audible._

_Boss scowled at that, though he could feel the heat on his cheeks. "I'm here to take you in Riddick. So how 'bout you just come along quietly."_

"_Came out here to get me all on your own, huh?" he asked with a smirk, clearly amused. "Not sure if that's bravery or stupidity, but whatever it is sure's hell runs in the family."_

_Ignoring the man's reply, Boss stepped forward, pulling his cuffs while one hand hovered next to his pistol. "Do this the easy way."_

_Riddick's eyes narrowed as soon as the cuffs came out. "Only way yer gettin' those on me is if we're in bed," he remarked._

_Without missing a beat, Boss replied, "Then lemme show ya my room."_

_That time it was Riddick taken by surprise, though a lewd smile crossed his face then. "What? Not even dinner first?"_

_Boss rolled his eyes. "Let's go Riddick," he grunted, patience wearing thin._

_Riddick sighed dramatically as he offered his wrists. "No romance left anymore."_

_Slapping the cuffs on him, Boss pulled him closer, looking him dead in the eye. "Let's get this straight. I'm only doin' things this way 'cause you saved my boys. That's it."_

_The pair stared at each other for a bit before Riddick smiled slightly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Johns."_

Boss still wasn't quite sure how it had happened, that his talks with Riddick on the ship during transport turned into him not being taken to a Slam. That those late night discussions had shifted into comfortable banter and playful flirting. That the pair found they somehow clicked together, or that Boss noticed his eyes lingering on the man when he was around. That Boss noticed himself looking forward to their interactions, or felt emotions stirring within him that he hadn't felt since his wife was alive.

All Boss knew is that it had happened. Some part of him thought to regret it, but deep down, there was no way he could.

The bed shifted and a warm body rolled up against his. He looked to find a pair of silver eyes fluttering open. "Thinkin' too loud again," Riddick muttered as he wrapped his arm around Boss' waist.

The merc couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, you're right." He leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Riddick's lips before getting comfortable.

Curled up in his bed he now shared with Riddick, Boss didn't miss the irony of it all. Still, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

The following morning, Boss was up and ready for the day before Riddick, though that seemed to be normal. His new boyfriend was much more nocturnal. Hell, Boss used to be the same before he got so damn old. Although he supposed hitting forty-two this year wasn't really all _that _old, but in their profession he was starting to be that age where everyone wanted him to _advise _instead of being out in the field. The way he saw it, he'd rather die with a gun in his hands than sitting at a desk barking at rookies all day.

He started to cook a modest breakfast. It was good to be back home. They had arrived in late the previous night and had pretty much dragged themselves up to the master bedroom and collapsed into bed. They hadn't even worried about unpacking.

The smell and noise from his cooking must have been enough to rouse Riddick from his sleep. The ex-con wandered downstairs, taking more careful note of his surroundings. "This is a nice place Johns," he complimented, voice a bit rougher from sleep. He walked over, giving Boss a soft kiss. "Morning."

Smiling back at him, Boss replied, "Morning. Want some tea?" Riddick nodded gratefully, taking a look around. "I can give ya the tour after breakfast if ya want." Again he nodded, though he wandered out from the kitchen into the living room. They'd passed through when they got in the previous night, but Riddick hadn't paid much attention.

Now in the light of a new day, he couldn't help but notice all the pictures on the walls. There were quite a few with Brian and Billy in them growing up- from toddler to teen. Some had Boss in them, and a few had a lithe woman with blonde curly hair and startling blue eyes. There was no mistaking her for anyone other than their mother.

As he continued around the room, he noticed once the boys hit about eight or so there were no longer any photos of the blonde. He had known his boyfriend had obviously been with _someone _to get his boys, though he hadn't been sure of why the woman was no longer in the picture until he'd talked to Dahl about it. Losing his wife to sickness had to have been rough, though admittedly Riddick had never known how to broach the subject of her to Boss.

There were more photos that drew in his attention- Billy and Brian as teens, both handsome and hinting at the men they would become. The boys in their military dress uniforms, though they were hardly being proper what with Brian's arm slung around his brother's neck to draw him in as they both laughed. Another with Boss' whole merc team, most likely after they'd returned home from military life to join the family trade.

He was looking at a couple photos in particular when Boss found him. An armed slipped around Riddick's waist, head resting on his shoulder. "I remember that day," the merc spoke fondly. It was a photo of him and his late wife, together with the boys. "Brian's sixth birthday." Boss frowned as he added, "That was the last birthday the boys had Jess around."

"She was beautiful," Riddick mentioned, his eyes going to the photo next to it- their wedding day. It was hard to believe that Boss could go from someone like her to some reject of society like him.

As though reading his mind, Boss gave his hip a reassuring squeeze. "She was… Inside and out. A beautiful soul." He looked at Riddick with a small smile. "A lot like you."

Snorting, Riddick smirked. "What you been smokin' there Johns?"

Boss laughed, hip-checking him. "I mean it you ass." He looked back at the photos, a serious expression on his face then. "Hadn't really thought about it… If these make you uncomfortable…"

It was a thoughtful offer but an unnecessary one. "They're fine Johns. Was part a yer past. Of yer boys' past. No reason to take it away." He nuzzled into his partner's neck. "You miss 'er?"

Boss nodded. "She was a good wife, a great mother… I just wish Billy and Brian could have known her better."

"Know it ain't much, but… at least they have somethin' of 'er." Riddick pulled away, looking over the wall of photos that told of a happy childhood in a warm, loving home. "I never…" Well, there was no sense in dwelling on his lack of any family himself.

"You have a home now Riddick," Boss offered by way of comfort, rubbing at his arm. He knew enough of his lover's story to know it hadn't been an easy life. "We're your family now." Riddick's softening eyes spoke volumes and Boss could only smile. "Come on. Breakfast is getting cold."

* * *

"Feet off the coffee table," Boss scolded once again, kicking his boyfriend's feet down.

Riddick snorted as the other sat. "No wonder everyone calls ya _Boss_."

"Get used to it," he groused right back, though there was a hint of a teasing smile on his face.

Having gotten used to reading the merc's body language, Riddick picked up on it easily, allowing him to tease right back. "I'll just have to train ya."

"Train _me_? Oh no, Riddick. If anyone's getting trained around here it's _you_." When the convict raised a challenging brow, Boss added, "My house, my rules."

"Thought this was my home now too."

"Alright smartass." Boss broke and chuckled a bit, but he was right back to being stern when Riddick challenged him by putting his feet up again. "Ask my boys… I'm not above tanning yer ass if ya don't fall in line."

"Sounds kinky," was the retort. Of course, Riddick wasn't expecting to have a lap full of Johns either. The merc straddled him, pinning his wrists to the couch. "I thought we were watchin' a movie."

"I think someone needs a lesson in discipline first." Boss smirked, leaning in to bite at his neck. The breath caught in Riddick's throat, leaning into the sensation, moaning when the merc only bit harder. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right tomorrow," came the growly threat in his ear, causing Riddick to shiver.

Boss pulled back to look him in the eye, leering down at him. He knew exactly the buttons to push on Riddick. The ex-con may not have admitted it, but he loved it whenever Boss took control of the situation, loved to be pressed hard into the mattress and taken rough. Riddick enjoyed the domination, though Boss suspected he was the first lover Riddick had allowed to do so to him.

"Like that idea, hmm?" Boss asked, rolling his hips a bit suggestively. "Why don't we go upstairs then?"

Riddick wasted no time, picking Johns up on the spot like he weighed nothing at all. It wasn't as though he was a slouch either, but he had a more difficult time picking up Riddick's heavy frame in the same manner. The man was certainly something else when it came to his speed, strength, and uncanny senses.

Laughing lightly, Boss stood on his own feet, grabbing the other's shirt. He pulled Riddick after him- not as though he were resisting at all- and tugged the tank top over his head when they got to their room. "Strip," he ordered the younger man, not missing the feline grin that came over his face.

Taking the opportunity presented to him, Riddick undid his belt, allowing Boss to grab hold of it and slide it from the loops. Watching as the merc ran it through his fingers, Riddick just continued his own tease, ever so slowly undoing his pants. He didn't take them off though. Rather, he reached out and took off the tee Boss was wearing. Leaning in to kiss the brunette, he started at Boss' pants, murmuring against his lips, "Love you, Johns."

Boss pulled away, looking at him intently. Whatever it was he was searching for he must have found, because he smiled at Riddick. "Love you too, Riddick."

Now, Riddick wasn't a particularly emotional person- of that, no one would argue- but hearing his sentiments returned still warmed something inside him. He'd wanted to tell Johns that for some time. Sure, he'd said it with his touch, in the things that he did, his whole being when they made love, but he'd yet to say the words- and he knew that was important to a man like Boss.

The veteran merc knew how he felt. He wasn't sure when it had happened, just that it had. At some point, waking up next to Riddick every morning, he had realized he was in love with him. It wasn't just any feelings of affection, a desire for sex, or even just the need of a companion. It was _Riddick. _Something about him was just… right.

Boss laid his lover out on the bed, crawling over top of him. He trailed kisses down his chest, his stomach, working his pants off. "What happened to fuckin' me there Johns?" Riddick mused, and Boss looked up to see him holding onto the belt. "Not gonna tie me up tonight?"

Smirking, Boss shook his head before giving the man a deep kiss. He couldn't help but find it amusing that Riddick would willingly be bound- Boss being an exception- having a few good times with it in fact. "No," he answered against his lips. "Gonna make love to you tonight." It may have been a rather cheesy sentiment, but it was what he wanted with the shifting mood.

Not that Riddick was complaining, pressing up against him as he tugged at the merc's pants. Getting the hint, Boss disrobed, grabbing the lubricant from the nightstand. The younger keened when a pair of fingers breached him, gripping onto Boss' bicep. He didn't bottom quite as often so it took a bit more prep on the brunette's part, but that never bothered him.

As he twisted his fingers just right, Riddick squirmed. "Johns…" he breathed, voice even deeper than normal, laced with sex.

Knowing he was ready, Boss positioned himself between his partner's legs, gently pushing his way inside. Slow and steady he went until he was fully sheathed, taking a moment to breathe. He felt Riddick shudder under him, his mouth open and eyes shut as he allowed himself to simply feel. It was times like these that Boss thought his lover was gorgeous, truly open with himself as he surrendered to him.

When he started to move, Riddick's eyes opened, finding a pair of blue orbs. They were like twin beacons staring into his very soul. Boss rolled his hips, taking pleasure in the emotions that crossed over his young partner's features. His own fulfillment came from that, loving each little hitch of breath, every wanton moan, every thrust that Riddick met… The love in his eyes…

Riddick's cry of release was followed by Boss' own, the familiar feelings of ecstasy filling them both. It wasn't until after they were cleaned up, curled around one another as they lay in bed, that the silence was broken. "If this was yer way of gettin' me to keep my feet off the furniture," Riddick remarked, voice husky, "I think ya just ended up reinforcing bad behavior."

Boss chuckled lightly, shaking his head before giving his lover a kiss. "Go to sleep." Riddick only smiled back at him.

* * *

The front door opened and Riddick looked over his shoulder from his place lounging on the couch. Two familiar faces had wandered in without even knocking, which meant they were shocked at the sight in front of them. Brian and Billy just looked at the ex-con in disbelief.

Riddick smirked then called out towards the kitchen, "Yo Johns! Company!" before going right back to flipping channels.

Walking out with a couple drinks, Boss asked, "What company?" He spotted his sons however and beamed. "Hey! What are you two doin' here?"

"Us?!" Billy burst. "What's _he _doing here?!"

Boss gave a nervous laugh before walking into the living room. He handed Riddick one of the glasses before setting his own on the coffee table. He then proceeded to kick Riddick's feet off of said furniture, glaring at him reproachfully. Looking up, he found his boys hadn't moved, still waiting for an explanation.

Sighing, he leaned against the arm of the couch. "Not that I'm not happy to see you both…" he started, motioning them to come over. "But I do wish you'd have called ahead. I didn't wanna do this this way."

Brian gave his dad a hug, greeting Riddick softly so his brother couldn't hear- who still hadn't moved from his spot. "Do what Dad?"

"Riddick and I…" Boss heaved a sigh, knowing there was no sense beating around the bush. "We've been dating."

"What?!" Billy growled, coming into the room then.

Brian seemed just as surprised, looking between the pair. "How did _that _happen?"

"Long story…"

Riddick smirked. "I saved his ass and then I fucked 'im through the mattress," he answered nonchalantly, eyes flicking over to watch the steam coming out of Billy's ears. Boss groaned, muttering under his breath.

"He's half your age!" Billy sputtered. "Not to mention _wanted_!"

"Oh, your dad took care a my bounties," Riddick replied, kicking his feet back onto the coffee table, only to have them slapped down once more by Boss.

"You did _what?!_" Billy yelled, at the same time Brian commented, "Well that was nice of you."

"When were you gonna tell us this!?" the dirty blonde continued.

Brian looked over at him with a raised brow. "Last time I checked, we kept _our _relationship under wraps for ten years."

"That's different and you know it!" Billy retorted, a finger shoved in his brother's face.

"Is it?" the younger inquired coolly, only causing Billy to growl.

Billy looked back at his father, fire in his eyes as he pointed to Riddick and said, "Do ya know what he tried to do to Bri?! He tried to get him into bed! The both of us!" Brian smacked his shoulder but Billy continued, "He _touched _Bri for fuck's sake! His hands were all over 'im!"

Boss' gaze narrowed, rounding on his boyfriend. "You did… _WHAT?!_"

Riddick's eyes widened and it was the first time any of the mercs could say that the man looked… scared. He got up, pressing his palms to Boss' chest as he advanced on him. "I didn't actually _do _anything," he corrected. "And it was all before I met you anyway."

"You _touched my son…_" It was said with a low growl as he back Riddick into a wall.

"He came on to me," Riddick argued.

"I don't care if he walked past you _naked_," Boss growled, right in his face. "_No one touches my boys." _Before Riddick could get out another word, Boss twisted his hand into the front of his shirt, dragging him towards the door. "Get the fuck out."

"Johns," he just about pleaded, but he was shoved out all the same.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Boss ordered before slamming the door closed. He turned to look at his boys, Billy looking rather pleased with himself and Brian frowning.

"Dad," he youngest started. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Bullshit!" Billy yelled at him. "I saw him! I saw how you were after! You were _crying_… so don't you dare tell me it was alright!"

"He saved our lives!" Brian argued.

"That don't make it ok!" his brother shot back.

"No," Boss grunted out. "It don't." He stomped his way up the stairs, making for the master bedroom. He didn't want a damn thing left of that man in his house.

Brian scowled at his brother, shoving him away. "You're a bastard," he huffed out before going out the front door himself. Billy scoffed, not worried about his brother being angry with him just then. He got what he wanted, Riddick far away from Brian, and now his father, trailing after the latter to check on him. And if he helped throw fuel on the fire, well, he didn't really care.

The sight that greeted Brian on the stoop was a rather pathetic one. Riddick was sitting there, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, looking like a kicked puppy. "Riddick?" the blonde ventured, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I fucked up," he grunted. "I get it. Ain't nothin' new."

Brian shook his head. "No you didn't." There was silence between them for a few minutes before he added, "I'm sorry 'bout Billy."

Shaking his head, Riddick replied, "He's right though. I touched you, and I wouldda…" He looked up then, meeting pools of blue and sighed before looking away. Yeah, he would have had Brian that night if his brother hadn't been lying in wait, would have taken him without consent on that ship. Then he'd gotten one look at their father…

It wasn't as though the thought of having Brian wasn't still appealing. Hell, he and his brother as a package deal was downright mouthwatering. He'd seen them together though, seen the deep love between them and knew there was no room for him in what they had. Brian taking a bullet so that he wouldn't be without his lover was more than proof of just that.

"So, how'd you really meet?" Brian asked, pulling a leg up so he could rest his head on his knee, gazing at Riddick thoughtfully.

Riddick raised a brow at him. "Why ain't you all freaked out over this like your brother is?"

He shrugged. "It's not my place to say who my father dates. And I fuck my brother… Ya think I give a shit if you're half his age and an ex-con who was tryin' to get in my pants this time last year?"

Not helping himself, Riddick burst out laughing and Brian smiled softly. When he was able, he decided to answer the original question. "He came lookin' for me, what, four months ago now? Five? Somewhere between gettin' me on the skiff and takin' me to Slam though… he cut me loose." He shrugged, looking at Brian. "Never did leave though. Jus' kindda hung around and… I dunno. We clicked. Been sharin' a bed ever since."

After a moment, the blonde stated, "You love him." Riddick nodded, not even having to think about it. It was still a strange concept to him, but there was no denying it.

"He ain't forgivin' me after this one, huh?" He knew how much Boss valued family, how protective of his boys he was. What Riddick had done… To someone like Boss it was probably unforgivable- at least the convict figured.

"Relax," Brian replied casually, leaning back on his hands. "Dad has a piss poor temper- it's where Billy gets it from- and he'll rant and rave for a bit but then he'll come back to his senses." The blonde was nodding, completely sure of that fact. Just then something came flying from a second story window- Boss' room- landing with a _thunk_ out on the drive. "What the fuck was that?"

Riddick grunted, seeing a custom holster that his boyfriend had gotten him for when the ex-con tagged along on bounties. As other things started to follow- including some blades that stuck into the front yard- Riddick buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. "That's it… I'm fucked." Boss was probably up there getting rid of everything that belonged to him or that reminded the merc of them.

Brian scowled, huffing. "Billy's fucking dead," he hissed out, causing Riddick to look at him. "Wait here." Without another word, the blonde disappeared back inside. Not that Riddick was about to protest, cringing when a picture frame shattered.

* * *

Having followed after his dad, Billy found him pulling things from the drawers, throwing various articles of clothing towards the bed. Only some had made it though, others scattering on the floor. He was moving towards the closet to do more of the same and Billy smirked. "Need help?"

Boss grunted. "You couldda told me that before," he accused. "Wouldn't be in this damn mess."

"Didn't think you'd go off the deep end and start sleeping with the enemy," Billy replied smartly.

That made his father growl, pinning him with piercing hazel eyes. "If I wanted your opinion," he spoke through clenched teeth, "then I'd ask for it." He didn't want to hear any more about how he fucked up. He went back to removing Riddick's clothes, muttering all the while. "Thought I'd found somethin' again… Nevercan just be _happy_… _Noooo… _What the fuck was I thinking?"

He scanned the room, eye-balling the footlocker they stashed gear in. Flipping it open with a purpose, he grunted towards his son, "Wanna help? Open the damn window." Billy did and then leaned against the wall smirking as he watched his father start tossing things out.

Granted, just as it was getting good, they were interrupted by Brian. "What are you _doing_?!" the younger demanded to know.

Boss glanced over his shoulder then, without comment, threw the last knife in his hand out the window. "Getting rid of the garbage."

"Stop it!" Brian demanded, getting up in their father's space.

"Bri, just stay out of it," Billy commented.

"And you go fuck yourself," his brother snarled back. "You started this mess!"

"Damn straight," he grunted back. "Don't need some convict like Riddick around. Least of all 'round _you_."

Choosing to ignore him, Brian moved to cut off his father as he was gathering up the clothes- most likely intending to chuck those out the window too. "Dad," he implored. "Just listen to me a sec." Puppy eyes were still a specialty and Boss had never gotten around to building up a tolerance and thus sighed, dropping the clothing.

Taking that as a good sign, Brian continued. "I dunno what you _think _happened, but nothing did." When his brother went to open his mouth, the blonde silenced him with a glare and a short, "Shut up." He met his father's gaze evenly. "I came on to Riddick to catch him off-guard. It's how we got a hold of him."

Boss went from pissed to confused to a cross between anger and worry in the matter of seconds. Still, he didn't speak as Brian was trying to straighten out the whole mess. "So yeah, he touched me, even kissed me-"

"What?!" Billy sputtered, knowing it must have been when he'd slipped out ahead of them to beat them to the motel.

"And yeah, he thought we'd be having sex." Brian sighed. "But when he said nothing happened, _nothing happened_." There was a slight quirk of his lips when he admitted, "I saw the way he looked at you… at Tangiers, when you came to the hospital. I'm willing to bet too that the reason he was there on that dump heap to be able to save us, was 'cause he was lookin' for _you._"

Taking a step back, Boss frowned at the new information. Still, he was conflicted. What did it matter if Brian _had _seduced Riddick? The man's hands belonged _nowhere _near his son. Billy seemed to believe Riddick was akin to a sexual predator, but if what Brian said was true then it could have been his eldest's possessiveness talking. Hell, it made his blood boil thinking about anyonedoing something like that to either of his boys, and Billy always had taken after him in many respects.

Brian saw his father's wheels turning, but he wasn't completely sold yet. The blonde knew exactly the button to push however. "He loves you Dad," he mentioned. "Don't throw that away."

He watched Boss completely deflate, looking at him with sad eyes. "Damnit if I don't love him too."

Billy's mouth fell open at that. He was trying to find words but he just fumbled, hands making jerky motions in the air. "How do you…? How can you…? Seriously?"

Brian smiled brightly at his dad, wrapping him into a hug. "So go tell him." Boss gave a crooked half grin, dropping a kiss on top of his head. He ruffled blonde locks then started nervously towards the stairs. Before Billy could chase after him, Brian grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "One word," he threatened. "I swear…"

"Bri-!"

"He's in love! Let him have that!"

Billy looked thoroughly whipped at that, eyes going sad as his posture slumped. "Sorry," he murmured when Brian had let him go.

Some of his anger waning, Brian replied, "Don't tell me. Tell Dad and Riddick."

As slow as Boss was moving, his boys caught him to him just as he was opening the door. Riddick was right where Brian had left him, curling in on himself while sitting on the stoop. He didn't look up as the door opened and Boss leaned against the frame with a frown on his face while his sons stood back to observe.

"Riddick," he ventured softly. The ex-con looked over his shoulder, a worn and beaten expression on his face. Boss broke immediately, grabbing hold of Riddick's arm and pulling him up. For all his usual grace, the man stumbled forward into Boss' arms. "I'm sorry Riddick," he whispered in his ear.

Holding him in return, Riddick clutched the back of his shirt. "Me too Johns," he replied, nose burrowing into his neck.

Cupping the back of Riddick's head, he laid a kiss on his temple before saying, "No Riddick. I shouldda let you say your peace. You deserved that much. I just…" He sighed, not knowing how to explain himself. He was never good at this sort of thing.

"I get it Johns. They're yer boys. Ya don't gotta explain that to me."

Boss hugged him even closer. His boyfriend knew him so well, even in such short a time. "Still doesn't make it ok," he insisted. "Can you forgive me?"

Riddick gave a little huffing laugh, pulling away to meet his eye. "Question is if you can forgive _me _Johns. Ya know I'll always love you."

Quirking his lips, he replied, "I love you too, Riddick." Boss pressed his lips to his lover's briefly before adding, "And there ain't nothin' to forgive."

As Boss gave Riddick another kiss, soft and sweet and full of love, Brian smiled. His hand snaked with his brother's and he noted the mixed feelings on Billy's face as he too gazed at their father. "Just be happy for him," the blonde urged. "Dad deserves love too."

"I know that," Billy argued back, though there was no fire behind it as there was earlier. "It's just weird… Riddick? Of all people…"

Brian chuckled at that. "I get it Billy. I really do. Just give it a chance, ok?" Billy nodded. "Good," he said, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "Now… You know what you have to do."

Billy grimaced. Apologizing was never his strong suit and he despised having to do it unless to his own lover. Even then it was hard because it was usually something that he'd _really _fucked up. He had on his best kicked puppy look as he walked up to the pair, grabbing their attention.

"Sorry Dad," he said sincerely. He glanced at Riddick, noting his completely neutral expression and sighed. "And I guess I should apologize to you too… Ow!" He glared at his brother who had just kicked him in the ass. Dropping his brows, he looked back at Riddick with a huff. "So anyway… 'M sorry."

Riddick smirked at that. "I get it Billy, ok? I'd be pissed too." He chuckled as he added, "You're brother's honor is safe, so just drop it."

Billy wasn't sure whether to glare or laugh, so it ended up being a mix of both. "Yeah, well, just make sure it stays that way. And ya ever break Dad's heart… I'll gut you." He got kicked again and Billy growled, "Fuck you Bri!"

"Yes you do," the blonde was quick to retort.

Boss groaned, putting his hands over his ears as he walked back inside. "I don't need to hear these things…" Riddick only laughed openly as he followed behind. "Oh…" Boss turned back to Billy. "Since this is your fault, you can go grab Riddick's things and put 'em back upstairs."

"Are you serious?" he whined.

"Come on, Billy-boy," Brian urged, pushing him out the door. "I'll give ya a hand."

Before he could follow, Riddick reached out and lightly took hold of Brian's bicep. "Thanks," he said, happiness breaking through the mask he wore.

Brian smiled. "Just keep 'im happy." Riddick nodded, then surprised both Brian and Boss by pulling the younger into a half hug. It was brief but promising and Brian only smiled brighter before following his brother outside.

"Come 'ere Riddick," Boss spoke warmly, drawing his boyfriend into another embrace.

* * *

That night when they got up to their room, the door had barely shut when Riddick had him pinned against it. "Ya hurt my feelin's Johns," he graveled out, meeting surprised blue eyes. "Tryin' to toss me out like that."

"I said I was sorry," Boss replied in confusion, pressing back against Riddick but the man didn't budge.

There was a feral grin crossing his face as he said, "Oh, you'll be sorry alright."

There was a shiver that traveled down Boss' spine and he wasn't sure whether it was in anticipation or fear- perhaps a bit of both. "Riddick?"

At the uncertainty in his voice, Riddick couldn't keep up the charade and loosened his hold. "Relax baby. I'm jus' teasin' a bit." He leaned in, giving his lover warm kisses until he felt the other un-tense. "'M gonna make ya scream my name though." That time when a chill passed through Boss, they both knew it was from interest.

It wasn't until their clothes were shed onto the floor and Riddick was pressed against him, teeth on his neck, that Boss remembered their situation. "The boys," he hissed, trying to stifle the moan he wanted to let out.

"They're grown. They know what sex is. They'll live." As Riddick sucked on his collarbone, Boss once again tried to hold back a groan of pleasure. "None of that… Let it out." Biting harder he relished the cry he ripped from Boss' throat.

Fingers slipped inside him and the merc moaned at the intrusion. Despite the want to be quiet, he found himself pushing back against them wantonly as he begged. The ex-con only crooked his finger, brushing his prostate and making Boss cry out again. He whimpered, "Riddick, please…"

Braced against the door, Boss' leg was hiked up around Riddick's waist, his lover breaching inside him. The thrusts were hard and deep, every one making the door creak. His head back against the wood, Boss moaned out Riddick's name, feeling the feral smile against his throat.

* * *

The next morning, Boss couldn't even look at his kids, instead pretending to be absorbed in his news-holo and coffee. Likewise, Billy looked scarred for life and picked at his bowl of cereal. Meanwhile, Riddick was leaning smugly against the counter, tea in hand. Brian rested next to him, putting on his best coy expression. He took another sip of his coffee- and honestly he was more coherent than usual for it being his first cup- and mentioned, "Remember… payback's a bitch."

Riddick laughed and Billy perked right up at that statement. Boss only groaned, putting his head onto the table. "Fuck my life," he grumbled.

His boyfriend smirked. "You're too old to be usin' phrases like that Johns."

"Yeah, well I'd say 'screw you' Riddick but I already know the reply."

"Anytime baby," he answered anyway, sending Brian into another fit of laughter and Billy blanched again.

"And I thought _you _were bad," Brian mentioned, walking over to stand next to his brother. "Apparently the Johns men attract naughty boys…"

Billy matched Brian's suggestive grin as he grabbed hold of the blonde's shirt to pull him down towards him. "You like it when I'm naughty," he purred, ignoring the grunt from Boss.

Brian was pulled into a rather filthy kiss, one that caused Riddick to leer over at Boss who was doing his level best not to watch his sons' activities. A tongue slipped into Billy's mouth and the groan he let out wasn't on purpose- though Riddick certainly got a laugh at how it made their father squirm. All Billy could do was hold onto a hip and pull Brian all the closer, savoring the moment.

Naturally, as their luck would have it as of late, an unexpected guest arrived in the form of Dahl. She had been chirping out a bright greeting when she came to a dead halt at the sight of her two- basically- brothers in such a compromising position. Now Dahl, who was just as quick-witted and snappy as Billy was, was left standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her mouth moving like a fish.

"Does no one knock in this family?" Riddick asked casually.

Both the boys cursed and Brian grunted out, "All this fucking time… Now in the past _year _everyone fucking knows."

As though Brian hadn't said a word, Riddick looked at Boss and continued, "How many people have keys to this house? Seriously?"

Boss sighed, standing up. "Dahl, come on an' si' down. Coffee?"

"With whiskey?" she asked almost immediately.

Riddick smirked. "Better in tea actually," he commented, toasting her with his own glass.

"Please?" Riddick nodding obligingly, starting to make her a cup.

Brian sighed, looking at her as she approached them. "Sorry for not tellin' ya Dahl."

"Dumbasses," she snorted, hitting them both in the back of the head, ignoring their whining. "You're s'pposed to trust me with this shit."

"Does it help that Dad just found out last year?" Billy ventured.

"No!" She gladly accepting the tea from Riddick, spiked with the whisky she asked for. After taking a sip, she sighed gratefully, nodding to the ex-con. She'd only just come to accept Riddick around, let alone dating Boss, but this was certainly a twist. "Damn if I didn't suspect somethin' either."

To their surprised expression she scoffed, "Please. I may be gay but even I can say you two are both _oozing _sex appeal. Yet you've _never _brought anyone home?" They both looked sheepish at that. "Well," she continued, setting her cup on the table, "Lock and Moss will be curious to find _this _one out." She raised a brow at Boss. "Family dinner tonight?"

* * *

It turned out that Lockspur and Moss really weren't surprised at all that Brian and Billy were together. In fact, Boss noticed money change hands- Moss cursing softly and Lockspur smirking. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that was about and the veteran merc asked in exasperation, "Did _everyone _know but me?" which only got him a chorused "yes" in reply.

During dinner the typical banter filled the room, along with laughter. Brian asked about the possibility of Riddick joining the merc trade. "Family business after all," he added with a wink.

Riddick shrugged. "Been on a few bounties already," he answered. "_Consulting_." He eyeballed Boss who only smiled.

"What? We can't put you down as a merc when you're not."

It was an old conversation, and one Riddick wasn't about to repeat, so he turned back to Brian. "Any case, I ain't really decided. Your ol' man already got me all the fun little toys."

"So I noticed," Billy remarked dryly. "I had to pick 'em all off the ground yesterday." Brian laughed at that, trying to hide it behind his hand. The elder shoved him, though it was all playful, before quipping to Riddick, "Well, you'd always make a good housewife."

That did Brian in as he doubled over in laughter, the others following suit. Even Boss, who was attempting not to, couldn't help but snicker. Riddick gave his boyfriend a smile that said he was up to something. Sure enough, he remarked, "Dunno what yer laughin' about Johns… That apron looks pretty cute on you." Boss turned a deep shade of red as he threw a few expletives at Riddick under his breath.

The laughter only increased as drinks flowed and the banter continued. They were one big, happy family- and that now included Riddick.

* * *

After the guests had gone home, Boss walked into the living room, greeted by a sight that gave him pause. He couldn't help but smile.

Riddick was sitting in what had become his usual place on the couch, Billy sitting next to him with Brian pulled down on his lap, the latter chatting with the ex-con as though it were the most natural thing in the world. What was even nicer was that Billy was smiling too, an arm draped around his brother and another across the back of the couch.

Boss walked over, the smile still on his face as he prodded his boyfriend into moving over. He took the spot Riddick had occupied, back leaning into the corner with his foot tucked under his other leg. When he was settled, Riddick rested back against him, still talking with his sons. Wrapping an arm around the other's waist, Boss put his head against the back of the couch, completely content.

This was what his lover needed, what he had wanted for so long. Riddick may not have realized it yet, but he was home.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

_Two years later…_

They'd been married ten years- _ten years_. Boss could barely believe it when his boys had brought it up that the anniversary was approaching. They had an idea though and Boss was thrilled with it when they told him. He hadn't been to their first wedding, but he was there now.

They had chosen to have their vows renewed on an ice planet that was a popular vacation destination. They were able to find a venue where a section of the hall was completely glass, making it feel as though they were standing among the falling snow and stars, a view of the mountains in the distance.

Billy and Brian were standing with _Dahl _of all people acting as officiant. It wasn't to be legal anyway and the boys felt more comfortable with just the team there. Boss watched hand in hand with Riddick as his boys exchanged their vows, words so tender and filled with love that a few tears fell from his eyes- not that he was liable to admit it.

When everything was done, they made their way over to the large hearth with a roaring fire going, a sitting area in front of it. Moss poured some champagne for everyone as they gathered around. "A toast," Boss said, holding up his glass, "to my boys. I love you both, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Their smiles said all and everyone clinked their glasses together.

While the rest of the team and his sons were talking, Boss tugged Riddick away towards the glassed area. "It's beautiful here," he mentioned.

Riddick nodded, looking out into their vast surroundings. "It was a nice choice." He didn't mind the cold and frankly he liked the sparseness to the crowded city. Turning back towards the fireplace, he looked over their family and smiled softly. Riddick had never thought to _have _a family, let alone one such as this. It was so full of love and loyalty, and even after a few years he didn't know what to do with it all.

Boss pressed against his lover's back, wrapping his arms around his waist as his chin hooked over Riddick's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered in his ear.

Before Riddick had a chance to reply, he felt something cool against his left hand. Looking down, he watched as a ring was slipped onto his finger- tungsten with a brushed finish. Not much could surprise Riddick, but that certainly did and his mouth dropped open as he craned his neck to look at Boss. "Johns?"

Smiling at him, Boss asked, "Marry me Riddick?"

He glanced down at the ring and then back into deep hazel eyes. "You're serious?" Boss nodded. A crooked grin broke over Riddick's face, twisting in the merc's grasp to put his arms around Boss. "Yeah Johns," he answered. "Where else would I rather be?"

"'Bout damn time!" a voice hollered from the couch and they looked over to find Brian grinning brilliantly.

Billy was smiling too, holding up his glass. "Congrats!" he added.

Boss could only smile and shake his head as the team cheered and had their toast. Looking at Riddick he placed their heads together. "Thank you Riddick."

"For what?"

"Being mine."

Riddick didn't answer, rather pressed their lips together.

It said everything that couldn't be put into words- all the love, the joy, the hope for the future. Together they'd found love, and together they would stay.


End file.
